


don't blow and drive

by artistzyx



Series: filth [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Demon Park Chanyeol, Demons, Human Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, heh dont blow and drive kids, idk what i wrote but am i sorry?? nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistzyx/pseuds/artistzyx
Summary: "Hey, ever had your dick sucked while driving before?"





	don't blow and drive

**Author's Note:**

> heh, I've been thinking about a sequel and well...not like I have anything to do dfhgfd.
> 
> warning/s: overuse of cock and whore, slight orgasm denial, spanking, blowjobs, semi-public sex :)
> 
> PLEASE READ PART ONE OF FILTH, THIS IS A SEPERATE SEQUEL :)

"Hey, ever had your dick sucked while driving before?" 

Chanyeol choked on his saliva, coughing but trying to not lose control of the car. Baekhyun was seriously testing him. He quickly looked over at the human, who was sitting with a smile on his face, eyes closed in mischief. Chanyeol didn't know how to answer. He could see that Baekhyun was being a little shit about it but Chanyeol couldn't help smirk. He liked this human...very much so. 

"No. Why are you gonna suck me off? Hm?" Chanyeol just looked forward concentrating on the road as Baekhyun turned his way. The human blushed slightly but shrugged his shoulders and grabbed at the demon's pants, opening them up and quickly pulling Chanyeol's half hard cock out. The demon muttered a "fuck" under his breath when a hand wrapped snug around his large cock. Still staring out the window driving, he removed one hand from the wheel to grab Baekhyun's locks and push him towards his cock. "Come on you little whore. Show me again how much you love my cock in your mouth." 

God, the dirty talking Chanyeol was saying really sent hot bursts towards the human's groin. He was growing hard as he memorised each nasty word that got him so hard. Before he puts the large cock in his mouth, he notices the car has stopped. He hums in question, Chanyeol lets go of his locks to put his hand back on the wheel. "We're stuck in traffic. Heh, we'll be here for a good 20 minutes at least." Baekhyun's neck hair stood on end as the same hand that left him now stroked down his back. "I wonder if you can get us off before we even start moving again." A challenge. The human smirks and grabs the large cock harshly, starting with slow strokes and licking the tip. Chanyeol stays still but the soft growls in his throat speak a thousand words. 

Baekhyun then sucks the cock into his mouth, going down as far as he can go. He puts a hand to his throat, a slight bump showing how deep the demon is down his throat. Chanyeol moans loud as Baekhyun goes slowly back up his cock, his tongue and saliva soaking each inch he takes. As the cock comes back out of his mouth, Baekhyun sits up mouth all red and slightly swollen as he whimpers out, "Me too, please." Chanyeol is still expressionless as he looks to Baekhyun. 

"Are you even aware of how you look right now? Fuck." Baekhyun blushes more. He notices the other cars around them waiting for the traffic to start moving. "If we get caught you'll suffer for it." The promise made Baekhyun's cock twitch in his slacks. He nods and goes back to deep throat the large cock gagging a little as he gets eager but then slowly relaxes his throat, moaning. The vibrations make the demon let go of the wheel and places both his hands on Baekhyun's head. He thrusts up harshly muttering "fuck" over and over again. Baekhyun has tears in his eyes but he feels so good. His mouth feels so full, his throat feels abused and he loves it. Baekhyun grabs the base of the cock he couldn't fit in his mouth and strokes as his other hand pull and massage the demon's balls. The demon growls loudly as he brings Baekhyun's head lower on his cock - and the human lets him. 

Baekhyun splutters over the cock, gagging and unable to breath. It's so hot. The spasms in his throat send Chanyeol over the edge as he comes deep into Baekhyun. He lets Baekhyun go watching as he coughs to get his air back but also watching the cum falling down his chin. The human feels so ruined and its exhilarating. He wants more. "P-please," He manages to wheeze out, "me too. I want to cum too!" Before Chanyeol even moves, a loud horn is heard and he realises the traffic has moved quickly and he curses. He wonders how long they haven't noticed. Baekhyun looks out his side of the window, eyes wide and he makes awkward eye contact with the lady in the next car who may or may not have seen what was going on while they were stationary. "Oh no."

Chanyeol quickly drives before someone gets out to inspect why they weren't moving. 

They're still 15 minutes away from Baekhyun's apartment and the human is nervous - but so, so horny. They were caught, and Chanyeol's threat rang through his ears and he whimpered quietly. Baekhyun looks over to the demon noticing his cock is still out of his pants, flaccid. Before he thinks, he tucks Chanyeol back in. "Sorry, we got caught." Baekhyun didn't feel sorry however. It was like an adrenaline rush, the promise of punishment. The thought made his cock twitch, which was still hard. "Shit." He whined. The demon gives him the side eye, a cocky grin appearing on his face. "Take your slacks and underwear off and turn your ass towards me." 

"W-what?" 

Chanyeol stopped at a red light and gave Baekhyun a dark look. "I said, take off your slacks and underwear and turn your ass towards me. Now." The human nodded, cock throbbing and quickly got rid of his clothing, turning his face towards his window seat, his ass up towards Chanyeol. It was a small space to be doing this, cramped but so, so hot. Baekhyun's eyes dart at each car they pass, anxious of them getting caught. It wasn't until Chanyeol took a back road - essentially a longer route - which was empty and slowed his driving down that Baekhyun realised: the demon took a longer and emptier route so they wouldn't risk getting caught. The human blushed at the thoughtfulness of the demon before he froze. A hand placed itself on one of Baekhyun's ass cheeks, giving it a rough squeeze. 

Baekhyun moans quietly under his breathe. "If you manage to hold out on cumming before we make it back to your apartment, I'll forget about your punishment and fuck you real good." Baekhyun wails at the words as a finger also traces around his rim, his breath hot as it steams up around his face. "Oh fuck! Please, Chanyeol." The human begs, ass rutting towards Chanyeol. The demon has his hand pulling and grabbing at Baekhyun's ass as he tries to concentrate on driving them safely back, well as much as he can. He can't insert any of fingers into Baekhyun yet as there wasn't any lubricant around and using his saliva would just dry out quickly. Chanyeol's thumb grazes Baekhyun's entrance putting slight pressure on it. The human huffs heavily, body jolting up when Chanyeol drives over a pothole. "Fuck this, I'll make you come." Baekhyun frowns as the car comes to a stop and he sees that Chanyeol has stopped into a parking area made for when cars break down. Before he can ask, Chanyeol's seat belt is off and his tongue is on Baekhyun's ass. 

His eyes go wide, a hand going back to grab at Chanyeol's hair, "N-no, ah! It's dir-, eugh." Chanyeol just spreads Baekhyun's ass cheeks wide apart, getting a close up on the humans rim. "It may be dirty but aren't you a filthy whore though? Well?" Baekhyun chokes on a gasp and Chanyeol's tongue flattens against his hole before pushing his tongue inside Baekhyun. He feels so hot all over, his hair is plastered to his forehead, sweat down his neck. In all of Baekhyun's sex life, he's never been eaten out before. 

Most men he slept with commented that it was dirty and unhygienic and so Baekhyun, who was slowly getting used to his new found love of dick, had also agreed with it. He never commented on it when other men around him said they ate out their partners but the curiousness lingered. Now, however, he thanks the men who said it was dirty, because it was. So fucking dirty, so good and so fucking wanted. 

Chanyeol pulls and tugs on Baekhyun's ass cheeks, digging his nails into the soft flesh as his teeth go to graze gently over the saliva-soaked rim. Baekhyun wails high pitched, a hand slamming against the car window. "I-I'm gonna cum!" Chanyeol is fast to secure a fight grip at the bottom of Baekhyun's cock. The demon moves from Baekhyun's rim to his ear and whispers. "Not yet. I want to hear you wail some more." 

Keeping his grip tight, Chanyeol goes back to Baekhyun's ass, biting down on each cheek. He sucks and bites hungrily into the flesh as his thumb goes back to apply pressure to the swollen rim. Baekhyun is gasping now, tears down his face as he moans and cries in pleasure. He feels the knot in stomach tightening, the need to cum is immense. "Please let me cum!" He cries out as his hand keeps hitting the window, leaving smudged hand prints in the condensation. The pleasure is too big to be true, he feels his orgasm will make him black out. 

Chanyeol smirks, letting go of Baekhyun's cock to go back to spreading the ass apart again. He tongue fucks the rim with harsh vigour this time, eyes closed as he hears Baekhyun's breath hitching. "I-I'm gonna cu- ahh!" Baekhyun comes on the violent spank on his ass that Chanyeol delivers. "Ah! Ugh, ah, ah." He continues to wail as he comes so much over his seat, eyes closed tightly and his mind faraway. Chanyeol litters kisses over the small of Baekhyun's back, slowly stroking over the harsh, pink handprint on the human's ass. 

As Baekhyun's mind flies off to another world, he falls asleep; the pleasure too overwhelming to stay awake. Chanyeol just chuckles as he heaves Baekhyun to lie in the back of the car, before quickly dressing him again and driving off back to his apartment. 

\-------

From then on, everything was a white blur in Baekhyun's mind. He felt himself still jittering from the pleasure and the ache in his ass where the hand print still embossed his skin. He kept his eyes closed, half asleep yet still feigning it as his consciousness turned white to black. Within minutes he fell asleep deeply. 

Baekhyun wakes up hours later, eyes squinting in the darkness as he tries to figure out where he was. A neon green light was shining just in the corner of his eye and he turns to see it's a little after 10 pm; this is where he also notices that it isn't his room. " _I don't have a bedside alarm_." He thought. Before he could question anymore, the bedroom light switched on and Baekhyun covers his eyes from the harsh light. The person entering the room snickers. "Nice of you to pass out on me." The human scoffs and glaringly squints at the demon, eyes still not used to the harsh light but still unamused. 

"What happened to taking me home?" The human rubs away the sting in his eyes so he can look at Chanyeol properly, hearing the demon deep sigh. Chanyeol sits on the edge of the bed, frowning. "I got lost on that back road and you were passed out so the best thing I could do was bring you to my place for now." Baekhyun huffed, "That's your own fault." The demon gives the human a deadpan look before rolling his eyes. "Right, sure. Who was it again that couldn't stop being a little slut for more than a minute huh?" 

" _Fuck_." Baekhyun blushed at the term, hating the demon for purposely stirring his cock alive. Baekhyun willed it down mentally as best he could. "You're still at fault too you horny fucker." The human pointed at Chanyeol's face who was cockily smiling. The demon shrugged his shoulders, standing up to take his shirt off. "W-what are you doing?" Baekhyun stuttered out. 

"I'm stripping so I can go to bed? Just because you're there doesn't mean I can't sleep here." 

"Then just take me home!" Baekhyun exclaimed, blushing. Chanyeol groaned. "It's too late for that." 

"10 pm isn't late!" 

Baekhyun jittered when Chanyeol crawled in next to him. The demon sighed and closed his eyes. "Look just stay the night I'm not going to do anything. I promise to take you home tomorrow." The demon then shuffled quickly to a better position before light snores could be heard minutes later. Baekhyun still sat there, silent and unmoving. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know Chanyeol and it was suppose to be a quick fuck before parting ways. Baekhyun knew he could leave, but even if he wanted to, he had no idea where he was. Chanyeol could be living in the other side of Seoul and that's a long walk away from his apartment. The human knew he had to just give it up and sleep. He settles down silently not wanting to wake Chanyeol up. He sighs softly before closing his eyes trying to fly off to dream land. 

When he deems Baekhyun asleep, Chanyeol turns around and glances at Baekhyun's face. His face is sad, his heart longing. "I just...don't want to be alone anymore." He whispers to himself. Chanyeol finally falls asleep facing Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun pretends he didn't hear anything and falls asleep. 

\------

Chanyeol wakes up with a groan, the room still pitch black. He quickly looks over to his clock seeing it read 03:09am. He flops his head back down until he feels a familiar warmth in his groin. His hand travels down to his cock, coming in contact with hair instead. He grabs at it, and it moans aloud. "Fuck, Baekhyun what are you doing?" The human lets go of the cock and leans up towards Chanyeol, a hand going behind him to switch on the bed side lamp. Chanyeol's eyes widen as he sees Baekhyun's face red, his lips wet and swollen, eyes dark with lust. "Heh, you really are a whore." Baekhyun hums in agreement, sliding back down to deep throat the demon's giant cock. Chanyeol is still in a sleepy daze and he mutters small "fucks" under his breath with each suck Baekhyun makes. "You're such a good cock slut." Chanyeol grabs onto the side of Baekhyun's face, thrusting lazily into the tight heat before he cums without a warning. Baekhyun, despite chocking a little on the cum, takes it down well. His own cock stirring up a storm, the need to cum there but not yet. 

As Baekhyun licks up the cum from the cock and down his chin, he looks up at Chanyeol with glossy eyes. "Fuck me." Chanyeol looks darkly at the human, his hand grabbing onto the back of Baekhyun's neck to bring him closer. "Are you sure?" Baekhyun wails in pleading. "Please Chanyeol! Please fuck me." Baekhyun can feel his hole twitch with want - the need to be stretched, and ruined and filled with so much cum. The demon hauls Baekhyun onto his lap, mauling at his neck with licks, sucks and bites. Baekhyun whines with each one, grinding his ass down on Chanyeol's hardening cock. Chanyeol leaves Baekhyun's neck littered with bruises and bites to rip the clothing off the both of them. The skin on skin contact makes Baekhyun's breathing go erratic. He feels his cock move against Chanyeol's and he looks down, blushing more at the sheer size difference. Baekhyun's cock is average but against Chanyeol's makes it looks so small. "Look at that. My fat cock is gonna be inside you stretching you to the max." Chanyeol whispers in the human's ear, giving a lick underneath it which makes Baekhyun jolt. 

A hand skips around to the back of Baekhyun towards his ass. The human jolts as a slap is delivered in the same place the healing hand print was, a moan breaking out as his flesh is massaged. Chanyeol stares at his face when he puts pressure on Baekhyun's rim with a finger, loving the way his ass is moving back towards it. "If only you could see yourself right now. You'd cum so hard. You're so eager for my cock to fill you up." Baekhyun whimpers as he looks at Chanyeol, "P-please hurry. I-I want to feel your cock in me so bad." 

Chanyeol flings Baekhyun onto his back, the wind leaving the human as he does so. A tub of lube is then flung next to Baekhyun's hip and the human bends his legs so his hole is shown to the demon. "Fuck." Chanyeol rushes to prep Baekhyun but is as patient as he can be. He fingers Baekhyun slowly, one finger at a time before he slips up to four. Baekhyun's heart swoons at the care Chanyeol is putting into preparing him so he doesn't hurt much but Baekhyun wants to feel the burn, the aching stretch. He wants to cum on the pain from the cock messing up his hole. Before Baekhyun pleads again, his entire body jumps as Chanyeol's fingers massage his prostate slowly, before he hears a chuckle and a hand holds his hips down whilst the four fingers inside of him start to thrust into the spot harshly. 

"Ah! Uh, ah! Fuck!" Baekhyun's voice grows higher in pitch, unable to breathe after each hit sends warmth to his cock. He wants to cum so badly. Chanyeol watches the human's face loving the way drool runs down his chin, tears spilling over his cheeks. His hair is matted to his forehead and his arms are lying lifelessly above him as he lets the pleasure take over. He can feel Baekhyun's hole clenching down on his fingers. He removes his fingers, ignoring the way Baekhyun wails in displeasure. 

"P-please, please, please." Baekhyun opens his teary eyes to lift his arms up to Chanyeol, begging to let him cum, to fuck him - to do something. And so Chanyeol rolls on a condom, lathers plentiful lube onto his large cock and thrusts once, harshly into Baekhyun. The human's back arches as he cums from the quick burn, eyes wide and knuckles white as he grabs the sheets he's lying on. A high pitched gasp leaves Baekhyun's mouth and he flinches each time cum leaves his weeping cock. 

"Heh, already? Gonna make you cum again and again babe." The promise made Baekhyun's cock twitch more cum out, the human keening as Chanyeol slides out of him, only to lose his breath as the demon starts to assault his hole. His thrusts long and hard, the demon's thighs slapping against Baekhyun's own sends tingles towards their groins. Baekhyun weeps and basks in the pleasure as his cock comes back to life harder, and the ache to come great. 

Chanyeol grabs onto the human's hips, and he lifts him a little off the bed to drive deeper into him. The angle makes Chanyeol prod at Baekhyun's prostate on point and the human _wails_. "F-fuck, uh, ah, Chan- Chanyeol." Baekhyun wails the demon's name out, over and over as his prostate is abused from Chanyeol's massive cock. The demon grunts at each hard thrust, the wet sounds of lube around his cock fucking into Baekhyun's dripping hole was sending him. He was so close. The demon decided to shift into another position - Baekhyun's hips stuck to the demon's lap as his legs go up on his shoulders. Chanyeol leans down towards Baekhyun, loving the blissed out face; the open mouth as it silently screams at his prostate being grinded into, his eyes so wet with tears and his mouth; so swollen and red that Chanyeol can't help but kiss the life out of before he grabs onto Baekhyun's shoulders for leverage and grinds so _dirty_ into Baekhyun's prostate, so hard and slow that they both cum from the stimulation - Chanyeol cumming because of Baekhyun's hole clenching down so hard. 

Chanyeol cums a lot into the condom, but not withdrawing from Baekhyun as the human keeps tightly clenching and unclenching in bliss. There is so much cum on Baekhyun that Chanyeol can't help but inwardly smirk at his work. He licks at Baekhyun's stomach, tasting his cum. The human whimpers at the feel of the demon's tongue but he's too tired out to get hard again. Chanyeol chuckles at leaves a light kiss on Baekhyun's forehead. "Let's clean you up." 

Baekhyun has never felt more cared for. The demon cleaned the cum off him, a warm towel cleaning all areas of sex (Baekhyun blushed at Chanyeol clearing the excess lube from his ass) and then dressing him in a clean pair of underwear. The demon stays with him surprisingly, but he doesn't ask as he gets spooned from Chanyeol and he's drifting off, the ache in ass appearing but he smiles. " _I'll deal with it in the morning_."

\------

Morning comes and Chanyeol is, surprisingly, still in bed with Baekhyun sound asleep. The human wonders why his heart stirs at that but he wills away the feeling to instead focus on the ache in his ass. He silently curses Chanyeol but the human wouldn't be lying if he said that he'd never been dicked so hard before. He blushes but slowly slides out of bed to get painkillers and some water. He hears Chanyeol shuffle behind him but it stops and soon his snores are back. Baekhyun smiles. It feels too domestic somehow but Chanyeol is a sex demon, and they don't do relationships or domestic family stuff. They fuck and leave. " _But why didn't he leave after what happened in the church_?" Baekhyun had thought. 

"Because I didn't want to." 

Baekhyun whips around at the voice, seeing Chanyeol yawning with only his boxers on. "Wha-what?" The demon had heard Baekhyun, smiling cheekily as it was suppose to be a thought, not verbal. Chanyeol sits with Baekhyun in the kitchen, giving him a serious but sleepy look. "I didn't want to just fuck you and leave. Demons, even sex demons, can find love to you know." Baekhyun sat with his mouth in an 'o' shape as he tries to handle the information given. "Love?" Baekhyun blushed at the thought of being loved, especially by the demon himself. 

Chanyeol stood up and lifted Baekhyun onto his little dining table, standing in between his legs. He holds Baekhyun by the waist steadily, giving him a serious look. Baekhyun's breath hitches. "It's what you humans called 'love at first sight' or something." The demon blushes a little but he holds Baekhyun a tad bit tighter. "It sounds crude, but once we find someone that can handle, ahem, our 'package deal'," Baekhyun dares a glance down at Chanyeol's package "we essentially want to be with you for the rest of our lives." Baekhyun frowns, "So forever as your perfect person to fuck?" Baekhyun didn't like the sound of it, he didn't want to spend his life if he's just a pleasure toy suited for the demon. "No! Ah, its complicated." Chanyeol takes a breath, "I basically fell in love with you even before the sex. I felt your eyes on me and I knew I had to make you mine. I was drawn to the church yesterday, somehow I felt like something was going to happen." Baekhyun meets the demons eyes. He understands what Chanyeol is saying albeit not in the best way but he understands. "I get it. You don't have to explain anymore." Baekhyun cranes his neck to kiss Chanyeol softly on the lips. 

"Humans don't fall in love that quickly - well some do but it's just constant heartbreak - but I can try to love you. All I know is that I'm in love with your dick so," Chanyeol rolls his eyes at the human, giving him a chaste peck on the forehead before letting him get back down to the floor. "Well, it's a start." 

They sit at the dining table, talking ever so softly about each other. Eternity is a long time and there's a lot to know about each other. 

"Hey Chanyeol?" The demon turns to Baekhyun. "Yeah?"

"We're never doing car sex while you drive." 

Chanyeol chuckles, "Why? You liked it so much I ate you out." Baekhyun sighs and shoves the letter in the demon's face. Baekhyun's face went bright red as the demon starts to laugh in disbelief. 

"No fucking way we got caught!" 

"Chanyeol you are paying this fine!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll come back and edit this soon!!


End file.
